


Coney Island Fun

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Beaches, Day Off, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Hot Weather, M/M, Romance, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: One hot summer day, Dee suggests a trip out to Coney Island.





	Coney Island Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dw100 prompt ‘Heat / Water’.
> 
> **Setting:** Not long after Vol. 7
> 
> This one was supposed to be a drabble but ended up as a fic.

The scorching summer day made a pleasant change from the thunderstorms and pouring rain New York had endured for the past week. The weatherman had said that it was officially the wettest August in over fifty years, but you really wouldn’t know it today.

It was just after seven in the morning and the sky overhead was a cloudless, deep cobalt blue. The sun baking down had already dried the sidewalks and was now working on the softer ground. Ryo looked out the window and smiled. The best part of all was that he and Dee had the next two days off, and after mostly being cooped up at their respective homes when they weren’t at work because of the abominable weather, today Ryo wanted nothing more than to be out in the sunshine. Dee obviously felt the same, judging by his phone call twenty minutes later when Ryo was just finishing his breakfast.

“Can you imagine a better day for going to the beach? I thought maybe we could go out to Coney Island. It’ll probably be crowded, but I’d rather be there in the crowds than stuck in the car in traffic for hours trying to get out of town to somewhere less packed.”

Ryo was in complete agreement. “Sounds great! Do you want me to pack something for lunch?”

“Nah, there are loads of little restaurants out there where we can eat, my treat. You’re always preparin’ food for me and the House Ape, so you more than deserve to take a day off from everything.”

“I like the sound of that.”

“Great! Pull your swimwear on under those cargo shorts I like, grab a towel, and don’t forget plenty of sunscreen!”

“Sounds like you’ve got everything planned!” Ryo laughed.

“Damn straight I do! I’ve been waitin’ for weeks for a day like this when we’re not at work!”

“Too bad Bikky’s at summer camp and can’t come with us.”

“Are you crazy? That’s one of the best parts! It’ll just be the two of us, doin’ whatever we want to do for a change. I can’t remember the last time we did something that was just for us.”

“The movie six weeks ago, I think, and even then that was because Bikky had already seen it with Carol. Okay, I’d better go get ready. See you in a bit.”

Dee arrived just in time to help Ryo apply sunscreen to his back and other hard to reach places, but he was a man on a mission and for once didn’t allow the sight of a half-naked Ryo to distract him, doing the job quickly and dropping the bottle of high factor cream in the bag with the rest of their few beach necessities. Today was a day to travel light. Fifteen minutes later, they were on their way out the door with their single bag, locking up behind them and piling into Dee’s car for the drive.

Because it was still before eight, they had less traffic to contend with than there would be later, even taking the early rush hour into consideration, and they made good time, finding a space in a parking lot a stone’s throw from the beach and getting an all-day ticket. Leaving their valuables locked safely in a hidden compartment inside the car, an idea Dee had implemented after seeing something similar in a drug dealer’s car the previous year, they took their towels and sun cream down to the beach for a swim.

They spent the whole morning there while it wasn’t too crowded, alternating between swimming and just basking in the sun, dozing from time to time. Dee made sure to keep Ryo well coated with sunscreen between dips in the sea, and Ryo returned the favor, although Dee didn’t tend to burn as easily, due to his darker coloring.

After a tasty lunch at one of the outdoor tables of a small bistro, they ambled through the funfair, trying their hand at a few of the games and then going on the rollercoaster and the big wheel, along with several other rides. Late in the afternoon, they returned to the beach to swim again and soak up a bit more sun before they had to drive back into the city.

Stretched out side by side on their towels, Dee turned to Ryo, his eyes obscured by his shades. “How about doin’ this again tomorrow if the weather holds?”

“Sounds like a good plan. But tomorrow I’m paying for lunch. It’s only fair.”

“No argument from me!” Dee leaned over for a kiss. “I’ll pick you up early, say just after seven?”

“Why don’t you just spend the night? It would save time.” They’d only been together for a few months and Ryo was still sometimes a bit skittish about Dee sleeping over, and all that entailed.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I want you to.” Ryo smiled up at his partner. After the day they’d just spent together, he was much more relaxed than he usually was.

That was good enough for Dee. He smiled back. “Great! You wanna get dinner before we head back?”

“Okay, we might miss the worst of the traffic that way.”

Dee stood, pulling Ryo to his feet, and they dusted the worst of the sand off each other before returning to the car to leave their towels.

A day at the beach had been just the break from work they’d both needed, and it looked like tonight was going to be even better. As if that weren’t enough, they could do it all over again tomorrow, weather permitting. Dee for one could hardly wait.

The End


End file.
